Apologizes
by Chimmy Chii Chan
Summary: Ia terkejut, menatap pria di hadapannya menangis. Senyum pun tersungging di bibir pria berambut biru ini…/  "Sakura, aku men…cintai…mu"/


Apologizes

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Last Chance © Chimmy Chii Chan**

**Rating: T **

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**NO FLAME !**

.

.

.

.

"_Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak dapat menerimamu."_

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Karena aku, menyukai orang lain"_

Memori itu kembali berputar di benaknya. Sasuke, pemilik rambut biru kelam dengan mata onyx yang tajam, mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamarnya. Kosong, hampa. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Dinginnya udara saat itu tidak membuat sosok Uchiha ini bergeming. Ia tetap diam, menatap kosong keluar jendela, sama seperti keadaan hatinya sekarang. "Sakura". Sakura, nama gadis yang ia cintai, gadis yang ia puja-puja. Gadis yang selalu setia mengisi relung hatinya. Gadis yang menolak dirinya, meruntuhkan bulir-bulir cinta yang ia pendam.

"Sial !"

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak ? 4 tahun ia mencintai gadis berambut pink itu. 4 tahun ia memendam perasaannya. 4 tahun ia memberi harapan pada gadis itu, berharap untuk menerimanya. Dan sekarang, semuanya lenyap seketika. Lenyap tak tersisa.

.

.

.

**I'm holding on your rope,****  
****Got me ten feet off the ground****  
****I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound****  
****You tell me that you need me****  
****Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry****  
****Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...******

Sasuke POV'S

Zzzzzhhh…

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Kilat pun bersahut-sahutan. Dengan enggan, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Yep, aku melakukan kegiatan-kegiatanku sehari-hari. Mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat sekolah, dan bertemu dengan_**nya. '**_Apa aku bisa ? Apa aku kuat menghadapnya setelah kejadian kemarin sore ?_**'**_ Hhhhhh…

Segera ku buang jauh-jauh pikiranku itu. Tidak, kau harus tegar Sasuke. Kau seorang Uchiha. Jangan terlihat lemah dihadapan orang banyak, bahkan perempuan sekalipun.

Aku mengambil motor kesayanganku. Dengan segera, aku pun berangkat menuju sekolahku, Konoha High School.

Aku pun memakirkan motorku. Kudengar teriakan-teriakan histeris para fansku. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, aku berjalan menuju kelasku.

"Oii, Teme !"

Sial, kenapa juga ia datang ?

"Berisik Dobe."

Naruto, sahabatku sejak aku kecil, menampakan cengiran khasnya. Dengan cuek, aku melakukan perjalananku menuju kelas. Ia pun mengikutiku dari belakang, masih dengan cengirannya. Aku tetap diam, tak sekalipun aku menanggapi celoteh-celotehnya. Sampai…

"Yo, Sakura !"

Degg

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Eh Naruto. Dan…" Kulihat Sakura menutup mulutnya. Entahlah. Seperti kaget bertemu denganku. Dengan santai, aku melewatinya. Bahkan aku tak mengucapkan salam kepadanya seperti hari-hariku sebelumnya.

Dapat kurasakan bahwa Sakura menatapku dengan perasaan sedih, pilu. Hatiku sakit, namun tak juga membuatku untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late****  
****I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late****  
**

.

.

.

Kriiiinnggg…

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran sudah selesai. Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku yang berserakan di meja. Seperti biasa, para fansku berteriak-teriak histeris saat aku berjalan melewati mereka. Saat aku sampai di tempat parkiran, kulihat Sakura menggandeng mesra pria di sampingnya, Sabaku No Gaara. Kurasakan sesuatu yang tajam menghantam hatiku. Kulihat Sakura menaiki motor Gaara, lalu motor itu pun melaju cepat meninggalkan sekolah. Aku hanya dapat memandang miris mereka berdua. Sakit. Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku Sakura ? Sakit saat kau menolakku. Sakit saat kau berjalan dengan pria lain. Dengan lemas, aku menaiki motorku meninggalkan sekolah. Aku masih membayangkan kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba…

CKIIIT…

"Sasuke !"

**I'd take another chance, take a fall****  
****Take a shot for you****  
****And I need you like a heart needs a beat****  
****But it's nothin new****  
**

.

.

.

Sakura POV'S

"Sasuke !"

Aku terkejut saat melihat truk besar menghantam dirinya. Dengan segera, aku turun dari motor Gaara, berlari menujunya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke ! Kumohon bagunlah !"

Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Tidak ! Sasuke tidak boleh mati ! Tidak !

"Aku sudah menelpon ambulance. Cobalah kau tenang Sakura"

Aku memandang Gaara. Dengan segera, aku memeluk dirinya. Tidak, bukan karena senang. Tetapi karena aku sedih, sedih yang mendalam. Bulir-bulir air mata tumpah dari mataku. Aku menangis. Aku berteriak-teriak pasrah, melampiaskan kesedihanku. Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Aku tahu, ia pasti dapat merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Ambulance pun datang. Aku melepas pelukanku pada Gaara.

"Gaara, ijinkan aku untuk menemani Sasuke."

Gaara tampak berpikir, sepertinya ia tak rela. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, pertanda setuju. Aku pun berlari masuk ke ambulance. Kugenggam tangan Sasuke yang mulai dingin itu. Aku menatap pilu pria di hadapanku. Aku salah. Seharusnya aku tak menolak cintanya. Sekarang aku merasa menyesal, menyesal karena telah menolaknya.

**I loved you with a fire red  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**

.

.

.

Normal POV'S

Sakura duduk dengan perasaan gelisah. Entahlah, ia merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dokter pun keluar dari ruang UGD. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya.. Ia memandang dokter penuh harapan. Namun sia-sia. Dokter itu menggeleng. Sakura berlari menuju ruangan tempat Sasuke berada. Air mata yang ia bendung pun tumpah seketika. Ia melihat sosok yang ia cintai, terbaring lemah di kasur.

"Sasuke ! Kumohon jangan pergi ! Aku yang salah ! Kumohon !"

Ia genggam tangannya yang dingin, tak rela bila ia pergi. Seketika itu juga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lembut pipinya yang basah. Sasuke, ya, ia sadar !

"Sa…kura…"

"Sasuke…" Senyum pun menghiasi muka gadis berambut pink ini. Namun senyum itu tiba-tiba lenyap…

"Kau…jauh lebih baik…bersama dengan Gaara, Sakura…"

"Tidak Sasuke. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke ! Kumohon jangan pergi !"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Hatinya terasa perih. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tangisnya pecah dengan sempurna.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata onyx di hadapannya. Ia terkejut, menatap pria di hadapannya menangis. Senyum pun tersungging di bibir pria berambut biru ini…

"Sakura, aku men…cintai…mu"

…dan matanya pun tertutup, selama-lamanya.

"SASUKEEEEE !"

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**

"_**I love you, Sakura…"**_

**FIN**

A/N : Chii tahu, pasti anda bilang bahwa fic ini jelek QAQ. *nangis guling" #digampar XD. Alurnya juga kecepetan TTATT (y)

Oya, Chii author baru lho *gx tny ==', jadi masih harus belajar banyak dari yg ud PRO o3o. Ok, tunggu fic Chii yang lain yaa XDDb.


End file.
